


Padfoot + Moony 4 Ever, A Scheme Devised by James Potter

by onlykatelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: When Sirius Black decides to come out of the closet to his closest friends, James has a plan in mind.





	Padfoot + Moony 4 Ever, A Scheme Devised by James Potter

**Author's Note:**

> One shot/Drabble I posted on tumblr.

“Hey, Pads, now that you’re out of the closet, you know who you should date?” James stuffed another roll into his mouth, which he never quite shut. Sirius eyed him annoyingly from across the table as this was not the first time he’d heard mention of who James wanted to hook him up with.

“Let me guess. Is it someone who is currently skipping lunch to study in the library?”

James shared a faked astonishment with Peter. “However did you know!?”

“Because you’ve been telling me to date Moony all week. And let me tell you. It is NOT going to happen.”

“But you two are perfect for each other! I mean, not as perfect as me and Evans, but you get the picture.” James’s stare wandered down the table to land on a vivacious redhead. Lily.

“First of all, he’s my best friend. That’s like against code or something. Secondly, do we even know if he’s gay?” Moony was a very reserved bloke, even with the other marauders.

“Huh?” James’s focus was broken and Sirius rolled his eyes at his apparent obsession with Evans. “Oh, yeah. He has to be. Have you ever seen him even look at a girl?”

“That doesn’t mean anything, James.” Sirius took another bite of his lunch, vowing to drop the subject.

Sirius entered the dorm with Remus later that night after spending some time near the common room fire. What he immediately saw on the wall, however, was going to appear on James’s tombstone. Scratched intricately into the stone of the wall were the words “Padfoot + Moony 4 ever” outlined by a rather obnoxious heart. Sirius felt himself blush.

“What in the...?” Remus was more confused than anything, and Sirius sighed. “It’s fucking James. Ever since I told you guys I was gay he’s been trying to hook us up.”

Remus wore a contemplative expression before smiling mischievously at his best friend. “Wanna pull a prank?”

The following day found Remus and Sirius holding hands deliberately in front of James.

“How’s my Pookie Wookie?” Sirius nuzzled Remus against his head, laying it on thick.

“Better now that I’m with you.” Remus buried himself within Sirius’s robes.

James eyed them suspiciously, mouth agape. “Oh my god, it worked? You guys are really together?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? We’re perfect for each other.” Remus grinned, gazing at Sirius lovingly. James cocked his head but shrugged.

“Well, uh... congrats, guys. I’m not sure I actually believe it, but...”

“Well, you better,” chimed Sirius. “Because our love is real.”

That night found Remus sneaking into Sirius’s four poster. “We’ve got to make this believable,” he whispered after noticing the shocked look on Padfoot’s face. Sirius nodded, lifting up the sheets.

When the next morning came, Sirius awoke to find Remus snuggled against him. And he also found himself not wanting to move.

They kept up the charade accordingly, watching James get a taste of his own annoying medicine with joy. Potter began to want to vomit anytime he was around their lovey-Dovey crap, and the two snuck high fives and fist bumps when he wasn’t looking. Neither mentioned just how long their prank was planned to last.

One night, Remus routinely entered the four poster and met Sirius who invitingly turned up the sheets. This time, however, something was different. Sirius felt the warmth of Remus’s body press against his own. There was no way he was asleep yet, as every other time this had happened.

“Remus?” He whispered, and Remus jerked upward nervously.

“Have I made you uncomfortable?”

“No, no, please. Come back. I... I like it.”

Remus slowly lowered himself and nestled his head in the crook of Padfoot’s neck.

“Me too.”

“Hey, Moony, what would you do if... if this wasn’t just a prank?”

Remus froze against him.

“I-I’m sorry. I crossed a line.” Sirius immediately regretted his question.

Remus softened, smiling against his body. “I would be happy.”

“What?”

Sirius lifted up to gaze at Remus’s face. Even more so than ever before, he felt an innate desire to be next to him. To spend every waking moment with him. Holy fuck... to be with him.

“I like you, Pads. I have for a long time. I just... didn’t know if you felt the same.”

Sirius’s mouth dropped. “Stupid fucking James, he knew, didn’t he!?”

Remus nodded. “I begged him not to tell you.”

Pieces clicked together hastily in the depths of Sirius’s psyche.

“Oh my god, Remus, I love you!” Sirius pulled the boy into a suffocatingly tight hug before separating and pressing a kiss against his lips.

Remus grinned softly when they separated. “So much for getting back at James.”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” The curtain pulled back sharply to reveal a smug looking James Potter.

“You Guys were faking it! But now you’re not! And I am the FUCKING LOVE MASTER!”

“Yes, so much for getting back at James.” Sirius rolled his eyes as James paraded about exhuberantly. He pulled Moony in for another kiss.

“Padfoot plus Moony forever.” He whispered against Remus’s lips.

“Yes. Forever.”


End file.
